


Efêmero

by Llafnineve



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Errrrhm, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot Collection, Smut, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llafnineve/pseuds/Llafnineve
Summary: Gabriel Reyes dating one-shots.





	Efêmero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been looking out for something like this and wasn't lucky enough to find, so I decided to write it.  
> This will be a bunch of cute (mostly) dating scenarios with Gabriel Reyes.  
> I hope some of you will like it as much as I enjoy writing them, and maybe request something(?) I don't know. I do have lots of ideas, but more are always welcome.  
> Ill probably sign the smutty ones.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

 

 

"Okay, so you think it can be published by Friday in my tabloid?" You ask, trying to sound convincing. Bernard sighs, seeming irreducible. He was a good friend, and it was easy to deal with him in out-of-work environments"Please,"

But not when it came to work.

You were trying to convince each of your superiors - three in all - to read your draft for some days now. It costs them nothing, absolutely nothing, but they still make a bunch of excuses. It is just an interesting story about a new art exhibition geared toward Cubism. You took the Saturday off to visit it, and didn’t leave without buying a new painting for your apartment.

The prices were surprisingly cheap, and the pieces had an unmistakable quality to them. You wanted to help that artist sell as many paintings as possible.

"I don't know, YN" He sighs, flipping the pages in his hands, "I promise I'll take a look at it, how about that?"

You move your hands energetically, smiling broadly. "Thanks! Thank you, thank you! Oh my God, I can’t believe it! "You jump out of the soft armchair - Gabe's favorite - to hug him. Bernard rises with laughter to receive you in his arms.

When the fervent embrace ends with him whispering, "Okay, okay. You’re welcome." You kneel in front of him, eyes glittering.

"You're amazing, thank you so much, I don’t know how to thank you"

"Well... Since you mentioned it." He shrugs his shoulders, twisting his lips. A suggestive aspect in his eyes as he stares at the painting resting on the empty couch. "How about you get me one of these, you know, as a gift?"

You laugh, "That's not fair! You're an asshole,"

Bernard takes one of his hands to his chest, his mouth open with false offense. "What did you call me?"

This is the sight Gabriel has when he opens the door. Your sweet laughter, your barely dressed figure crouched on the floor, with a beaming man sitting before you, laughing together.

Particularly, it wasn’t the image he expected – and longed for. On the contrary, Reyes would prefer to find you asleep and wake you up with kisses, while you smile and shrink because of the tickling his stumble caused you; then he would wish you a good afternoon and ask you to get up to taste the enchiladas while they are hot.

Gabriel tried his best to not be volatile, he didn’t want to become moody so quickly, so when the smile vanished from his lips, he considers an exception, an explanation that his sub-conscious easily accepted because there was not a single part of him comfortable with that.

He was already frustrated enough by your refusal to move in with him, arguing it was way too soon.

The two of you have been together for six months, so you were probably right. But that doesn’t mean he has to be glad about it, nor satisfied. He plans to ask you again sometime in the future, maybe you’ll change your mind.

His brown eyes stare at you as you turn on your calves, the playful look on your  face soon turning into genuine happiness as you see him walk through the door, a bag in one hand and takeout in the other.

His heavy cudgels headed toward the half-wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the area, it was a small apartment, the only one you could afford three years ago when you moved into this town. You knew you needed a bigger one, and since you had a job you could do it now, but it was probably for the best if you didn’t. You should have done it six months ago.

Because Gabriel would be angry if you moved to a new place that was not his.

"Gabe!" You exclaim, jumping up to your feet. He notices what you’re wearing, and the frown on his face only increases when he realizes that your shorts can barely be seen under the long shirt - and his - that ends in the middle of your thighs. "Oh my God, I can’t believe!"

The truth is that usually he wouldn’t see problems in the way you dress, but not when there is another man here with you.

The way you run toward him and throw yourself into his arms is captivating. For a moment, all Gabriel can do is smell the soft, comforting scent of your hair and perfume as you hug him, your arms wrapped tightly around his firm waist.

When you decide to look at him, there is a sweet feature on your face; eyes shining and a happy smile that deserved to be stamped on your face forever. With your chin resting against his chest, you say, "I wasn’t expecting you came home earlier, but I'm so glad you did, angel."

He loved hearing you address him like that.

"Is that so?" He asks with an obscene smile on his lips, before lowering his head to kiss your lips. You reciprocate, unable to stop smiling between pecks. "I'm happy too, chiquita."

"How long do we have?" You ask, the smile finally fading from your eyes.

 _That_ question.

Gabriel doesn’t like to hear it, for it makes him feel bad. That you need to ask how much time you would have together to plan as much as possible before he departs again, as it has been and will not cease to be so soon. He felt like a bad boyfriend for submitting you to a relationship where his presence was not constant. This required large doses of sedulity on your part. The both of you often got into that discussion over the phone, and you always had to reassure him how everything was fine, that you knew the consequences when you decided to be with him, that other couples struggle with the same ‘problems’ and that there were no regrets. That he is the person you love the most.

So seeing other men next to you was a problem for him. Men who would always be in town. Men who could be by your side and provide you with the nice, common built of relationship you deserved.

But he did everything in his power to be the best partner he could, to support you and provide all the affection you needed. He was sorry he could not make love and sleep together every night, so he was always so needy when he came back. It usually cost enormous amounts of energy from both sides to satisfy each other and nurture each other when he was here. Not that this is a problem, by the way, it's more to the contrary.

"Why don’t we talk about this later?" He whispers, slowly kissing your bottom lip, and you can’t resist kissing him again. The show of affection turns into an intense kiss, the kind you would not feel comfortable giving in front of a friend – and boss – but you simply couldn’t help it.

Gabriel rests the dinner on the kitchen island to free one of his hands so he can grab  your waist to bring your body close to his and then, satisfied with the feeling of your body flushed to his, he cups one side of your face, pushing your head against his so he could explore your mouth better, sensually massaging your tongue with his.

You melt in his arms, losing all sense of time and space, your body brushing slowly against his as your hands wander under the fabric of the long-sleeved shirt he’s wearing is just perfection. Being in his arms was something you craved more than you could have, and so, in those simple and rare moments, you feel like you have to enjoy his presence, and _him._

But as much as it might seem forgotten, you two are not alone.

Bernard clears his throat, loosening the tie on his throat and rising from the couch. "Errhm, then, I already have the manuscripts here, so I think I can take off"

You whimper, and the kiss is broken with a wet sound. Gabriel watches at you with parted eyes and you feel your cheeks burn, trying not to focus on the fact that he’s staring intently at your swollen lips, before turning a rather annoyed glance toward your boss.

You decide to insist, "No, no, Bernard, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend!"

You hold Gabe's free hand, bringing him close to you towards the centre of the room, where your boss keeps fumbling with the position of the tie in a troubled way. "Bernard, Gabriel. Gabriel, Bernard." You smile kindly after pointing one man to another, hoping they will act casually.

"Oh, the famous Gabriel Reyes! She talks about you all the time." Your boyfriend’s gaze wanders off to you with pride and satisfaction, and he’s still giving you that lovely stare while his hand reaches forward, taking Bernard’s in a firm handshake."I wanted to meet you for a few months now, but we always have setbacks and you… Well, you travel a lot. I envy you!”

"Yeah," Gabe presses his lips, his face unfazed, but you saw the way his jaw tensed. This absolutely is not an easy subject between the two of you, and having an outsider man innocently highlighting how non-present he was bothered him and made you uneasy. "But I'm here now.” Despite all of that, his voice is smooth “It's also nice to meet you”

"We have to schedule a dinner someday!" Reyes doesn’t react, but you smile sweetly, nodding. "So I guess that’s my cue, I have a few things to handle…"

You know it is a lie. The truth is that Bernard is sensitive enough to know when he’s a nuisance, so he feels it would be best to give some time alone – and deserved – between you and your boyfriend.

"Don’t you wanna stay for dinner?"

By the time you say that, you can almost feel Gabe’s gaze burning a hole in your face. You’re just trying to be polite, and he sure as hell knows that.

"See you on Monday, okay, YN?"

"Yeah, see you" You beam, waving him off.

Your boss gently salutes Gabriel, walking to the door.

As soon as Bernard closes the door behind himself, you turn to your boyfriend, and he realizes you’re a little flushed. "Is this your boss?" He asks, the dark irises passing slightly through the door before they turn to you.

"Yes. He wanted to meet you for some time now..."

"Why?" His eyebrows pull together, a suspicious look taking on his features. "I'm not sure if I like him yet"

You wrap your wrists around his neck, smiling sweetly. "Hanging out will solve that. He is my friend, and he also likes to talk about guns, you're going to like him a lot. "

"No," Gabriel sighs, and you laugh. "I think not"

Despite the playful tone, you are not completely sure if his denial is a mere joke. "Are you jealous, big guy?" You tease, stroking his soft and short brown locks under the beanie. Gabriel leans into your touch and closes his eyes, you control the urge of pressing your body to his and kissing his neck, because that would probably end up in kitchen sex.

Not that sex in the kitchen was bad, but you know better. Gabriel always arrives exhausted, and all you want to do is pamper him until he rests for a few hours.

"I brought us dinner," his voice is a little hoarse as he answers.

"You did?" You beam, and his eyes marvel at your face. During the countless weeks he spent at work, the only form of communication between the both of you was video calls. So he did not miss your face, because he saw it on the weekends. He missed _you_ , your scent, your voice and presence beside him, in the flesh. "You're wonderful! I'd probably have cookies" You grin.

"That’s a shitty dinner, chiquita"

You roll your eyes amusingly, playfully nudging the firm chest before you. "Now how about I run you a cold bath? Mm? How does that sound?”

Your question is music to his ears. The expression in his brown eyes is relief. "Yeah, that’d be great, love”

Smiling, you hold his hand between yours and fondly kiss his fists, before quickly pulling off the beanie. Reyes grimaces, but before he can react, you're already a few steps away from him. "Alright then"

The heavy steps of his coturns follow you down the hallway to your room, and you can’t help the warm feeling in your heart. His presence is something you crave for a lot, and having him here, under your care is something that pleases you very much.

You two talked last Sunday on Skype, so he’s completely updated to what's going on in your life right now, that you're trying to get a promotion, and he's happy to be here for a while to give you all the support you might need. He only hopes he’ll be present to celebrate your promotion, and you always smile because he talks like it’s going to happen, and even you are not certain of that.

But conversations online weren’t enough for him to know everything, so his surprised face when he came into your room and noticed that one of the walls had been painted in your favourite colour is completely acceptable.

You stand still in front of the bathroom door because you want to absorb his reaction; Reyes rests his bag on the bed and walks toward the coloured wall, his long fingers gently touching the dry surface. Then he looks at you, "Damn, this is nice"

"Yep! It looked so bad when it was fresh that I thought it’d suck as soon as it dried out, but surprisingly, it's fine."

"You did it all by yourself?"

You take a few steps towards the closet, picking up a clean towel and placing it over your shoulder. Distractedly, you try to remember if he left any clothes in here that he can use now to sleep, and looking between your own shirts you find one of his black joggers, but no underwear. "Yes, I know it’s hard to believe. But I swear it was all me."

"I wish I was here to help."

"Me too." You respond casually, at first not paying much attention to the discouraged tone in his voice and how actually tense this sentence is, because of the sentimental charge behind it. Something inside your mind lights up and you close the closet’s door, looking at your boyfriend on the other side of the room.

His eyes are watching you, but they seem distant, as if his mind wandered from thoughts that you know very well.

Sighing, you try to smile, "Take your clothes of and come, angel."

It was sad to know that being apart for so long still bothered him, but you don’t expect it to stop disturbing him any time soon, that’s just who he is.

That doesn’t stop you from doing your best to counteract those negative thoughts as much as you could, though. And as you silently watch the hot water flow, filling the bottom of the tub, you think about the perfect solution to that situation and smile, pleased with yourself.

You splash your hand in the hot running water, shivers running down your spine as you hiss and retract your hand back quickly from that lava.

Soon you turn the faucet to cold water, regulating the temperatures and balancing them in a tolerable one, the way you knew Gabriel liked.

The door opens and your boyfriend passes, completely naked. You smile sympathetically, trying not to look directly into that area that demanded so much of your attention – yet – you remain with your eyes fixed on his, then turning to the tub as your submerged hand measures the warmth, finally satisfied. "Just in time!" you exclaim, getting to your knees by one end of the tub, the one where his head would be.

Reyes doesn’t respond at first, his eyes are focused on the sink, where you left the clean garments for him to use when he’s done. He seems surprised that you took care of everything, but at the same time entered with nothing in his hands, which meant he was okay with being naked.

You blush a little, your hand still wandering the pool of lukewarm water.

Your eyes roam around his body. He’s such a hunk, so tall and majestic that the bathroom looked considerably smaller with his arrival; dark skin like a natural, fixed tan, firm chest and broad shoulders, both of which were punished by your nails in more intense and carnal moments.

You blush darkened tenfold, hoping he’s not staring at you.

You shift on your calves with the... _excitement_ between your legs. Unfortunately the position he’s currently at does not give you a view of his round butt, however, as he finally makes his way towards the tub, you quickly glance at his flaccid cock, trying to be as subtle as you can.

It’s not like you never seen it before, though.

Your gaze dart up to his handsome face, his lips drawn into a half-smirk and his eyes darkened, still looking exhausted but still rather obscene, since he caught you deliberately staring at his junk.

This man was yours, you could barely believe it sometimes.

“If you plan to stay, you’ll need some clothes”

Your comment seems completely odd and you know it well, but you're still happy that you can say something that does not sound like a ragged excuse to ease the situation.

He gives you a half-hearted smile, "Nothing would make me happier, but only if you want me to."

"Of course I do!" you reply. "We can go later, after you sleep and have dinner. Or I’ll go, so you can rest a little bit longer."

"No, I’m coming with you." He holds on the edge for balance and lift up a leg. It slowly sinks in, and he positions his other leg so it swings over the bathtub freely. After doing so, his body submerges into the warm water.

The water soothes his tense muscles and he groans. So long since you heard those lovely sounds…

You bite your lower lip, trying not to feel so thirsty right now, because he seriously needs some rest.

His eyes flutter shut and he rolls his head back, a long relaxed silence following before it is interrupted by you. "Gabe, come on, it'd be so ea─"

"You’re not going alone, dove” His voice is sleepy, and he doesn’t even bother to open his eyes. You sigh. He’s so stubborn.

"So I'll leave you here while I warm up our dinner, okay?" You kiss the top of his head, leaning against the tub to stand up. His eyes open and he watches you with arched eyebrows, one of his wet hands rushing to hold your wrist.

"Don’t go. Come on, I thought you were going to join me"

You laugh, "I never said that!"

He bites his lower lip, shrugging. His mouth opens as if to say something but he remains silent, your wrist still trapped between his fingers. Then he looks at you, one of his eyebrows arched and an abandoned look to his eyes. "Oh no, don’t do that!"

"I'm not doing anything... Come on, just for a few minutes"

“Nooooo”

You try to free your hand from his grasp by swinging your arm back, and he doesn’t even need to use his strength to keep you stuck. "Just a little bit"

"Just a little?" You question carefully, and he nods. "We're not doing anything."

He shifts to look straight into your eyes, eyebrows pulled together, “Why not?”

“Make room for me,” You utter, placing one of your hands on the edge of the tub for support. Gabriel just spreads his legs a little further, brown eyes watching you expectantly. "Because you're tired. We'll have a lot of time to that later, but now you need to get some rest." 

You get rid of your shorts, and once your feet are in, you place a hand on his chest, keeping balanced before sitting comfortably between his legs.

Although not wanting to join him at first, that was perfection. You lean against his firm chest, and two strong arms wrap around your body. You sigh, smiling as you set your hands on each of his thick thighs, caressing it over the soft lay of hair that covered them.

A few minutes of silence followed as you relinquish everything else and just shrank more into the body of your beloved. It was definitely a moment of serenity and bliss, where you just enjoyed each other's company. It was so comforting to feel the warmth of his chest against her back, so you decide to lay your head on one of his shoulders, watching the blue ceiling above you "Angel, are you woke?"

"Yeah," he replies, his voice drowsy and a little hoarse. Gabe kisses your temple to show you he’s awake, "Speak"

"There's something I need to talk to you about. In fact... I need your help."

You sigh, trying to sound natural and casual about what you are about to say.

You feel the water stir as his hands move lower and lower through your body. He subtly caresses your vulva, retracting slowly to your belly without you having to interfere. "I'm listening"

Wetting your lips, you shift a little in your position, pushing your hips further back and feeling his cock pressed against your coccyx. He sighs in your ear; and you feel a little ticklish when his goatee scratches the sensitive skin of your neck, his soft lips leaving a smooch there, just enough to take off your concentration.

"Stop" You breathe out.

"I'm just kissing you. Go on.”

"I want to paint my living room, too" You inhale sharply, closing your eyes when his lips press against you again.

"Mm” That grunt is your encouragement to go on, since his mouth is busy enough.

"Maybe do something awesome with plaster, you know..."

"That sounds nice" His hot breath blows teasingly against your neck.

"I know, right?" You answer, your shaky voice fading away "I wanted to know if you could, you know, help me with that"

The truth is that all of the painting was over as soon as you finished the one wall in your room that took you an entire Sunday and made you sleep like a rock.

The idea of painting the living room was the solution you found before, and judging by the excitement in his voice when he answers, he loved the suggestion, "I would love to. But what do I get in return for that, sweetheart?"

"My eternal gratitude" You muse, trying to contain a grin.

He snaps his tongue, the tip of his nose still wandering your exposed neck. You know so well that it would be more than satisfying for him to do something simple like painting a wall together, and that question is no more than him teasing you.

"I’m afraid that’s not enough" He purrs, as if his body, his touch, all of him was not inviting enough, he has to sound like that. Like pure sin.

You let out a breathy laugh. "Maybe those _alfajores_ I promised to cook when you came back?"

"That's not fair, cariño." He nibbles your earlobe gently, as the best punishment for your insolence. "You promised me that a long time ago, it's not a deal.”

You sigh, because he is right.

You try to think of something, but at the same time you know that anything that involved your body, and eventually _his_ , would please him.

Gabriel is a simple man.

"You know what I want." He whispers, and it immediately takes you back to a conversation you two had not a long time ago.

"I'll think it over."

"Yeah, sweetheart. _Please_."

 

 


End file.
